Differences
by Nurinziliel
Summary: Hunter has a girlfriend. Something happened to her can they overcome their Differences
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Morgana Angel Kinney and this is my story about growing up straight, finding love, and facing problems on Liberty Avenue in Pittsburgh. I live with my brother Brian Kinney and his on again off again partner Justin Taylor. I've lived with them since I was twelve and now I'm sixteen and trying to fit into my life as a straight teenager among a gay lifestyle.**

**I've been dating since I was thirteen but most guys would dump me when they found out that my brother was gay or that I wouldn't put out. Sleeping with a guy scared me so I chose not to do it. Lately though I've been spending a lot of time with this boy Hunter and I think that it is pretty serious. This is the story of how we met and fell in love and the differences that surrounded it.**

**I used to think that the defining moment in my life was when I told my high and mighty mother to bite me and she slapped me so hard that it knocked me down the stairs and broke my wrist. It stood out so well to me because instead of the cops or my mother to come and see me in the hospital my brother Brian came and took me back to his loft to live with him and Justin. I hardly saw my mother after that except at church or when ever she came to the loft to tell my brother he was going to hell for corrupting young Justin and because he was gay. She was always praying for his soul and for mine because she thought that I would be corrupted by the lifestyle that I was surrounded by.**

**Brian always made sure that I was taken care of before he went to the baths or to Babylon to party. Mostly I was left with Debbie or my nephew Gus and his two moms, Lindsey and Melanie. This went on till I was fourteen and then Brian decided that I could stay at the loft by myself. I had a great time and usually I went out and wondered around Liberty Avenue and then I would go home before Brian and Justin came back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One night as I was walking home some guys started to follow me and then they started to chase me into a dark alley. I don't remember a lot about that night from when they chased me into the alley to when I woke up a little bit later. When I woke up my shirt was torn, my pants were ripped, and my underclothes were lying beside me. I knew what had happened to me and I felt so ashamed. I knew that it wasn't my fault but still I was upset so I just started to walk back to the loft. I was lost in my own thoughts when someone grabbed my shoulder.**

**I screamed and fell to the pavement hoping that maybe they would go away and leave me alone. The next thing I heard was "Sweetie are you okay?" I looked up and saw Emmett, Michael, and Ben looking at me strangely. "I'm fine you just scared me Emmett that's all." I said trying to remain calm but Ben wasn't buying it for a second. "Emmett why don't you and Michael go on and I'll catch up with ya'll later after I take Morgana home." "Great just what I need Ben taking me home so he can question me." I thought to myself.**

**Ben is a really sweet and understanding ever since I've known him and he's HIV positive so he can be really compassionate but also very conniving when he wants to be. So after taking me to his house and not mine that the questions would start soon. I knew that I could lie to certain people like my brother, Ted, Mel, and Lindsey, but I also knew that there were certain people like, Michael, Justin, Deb, Emmett, and Ben that I couldn't lie to. I tried to act dumb but Ben wasn't buying that either.**

**I finally told Ben what happened and he took me to the hospital and paid for a morning after pill and called the cops to report the crime. Then he called Brian and I had to face him. I was more scared of Brian when he was mad than I was ever scared of my mother.When Justin and him showed up the cops had already left and Ben had called Mikey and Emmett to tell them that he would see them later. Michael told Ben that he would see him at the house later so that Ben could explain what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Why the fuck were you on Liberty Avenue at two in the morning?" Brian asked when he saw me. "I was just walking like I do every night when you and Justin leave." I said. "Brian calm down and let Morgana talk and tell us why she's at the hospital." Justin said softly. So I sat there and retold my story and halfway through it I realized that I was crying and that Brian, my strong brother, looked so upset and hurt. Ben left a little after that and told me to call him if I needed to talk or anything.**

**"I'm sorry Bri. I just get bored and nothing has ever happened to me and I plan to keep walking Liberty Avenue till I move or die." I said as strength filled my body. I just wished that the same strength would fill my heart and mend my broken soul. I knew that the cops wouldn't find the boys that did this to me and even if they did they would say that I had asked for it and then claimed rape to cover for it.**

**I've talked to a bunch of therapists and counselors but they said it would take time and now back at school I've been avoiding some of my friends. I also dropped off the swim team and out of drama because the guys kept looking at me. Most of my friends dropped me cause I had been acting weird and so now most of my time is spent either at home with Brian and Justin or over at Michael and Ben's place. Those are two of the places I feel the safest and they treat me like a normal teenager and not a broken soul.**

**One day while I was chilling at Michael's I ran into Hunter a boy that Ben and Michael had just recently adopted. He had been living with them for a few years after Michael found him on the streets turning tricks on Liberty. This was a few weeks after my sixteenth birthday and I was finally putting the rape behind me. When Hunter came into my life I just knew that everything would be different.**

**"Hi Hunter. How are you and what are you doing?" I asked sounding like the biggest dork. "I'm fine just grabbing something to eat before heading to swim practice." He replied. "Shit is that today." I had completely forgotten about it since I had just rejoined the team when school had restarted.**

**"Yeah it starts in an hour better get your stuff together and I'll see you there." Hunter told me with a smile and I realized that I was falling in love with him. Brian had bought me a light purple jeep for my birthday so I got to practice on time but I had also acquired a speeding ticket driving from the loft to practice. We started off with the basics: warm-ups, laps, and such, then we progressed into our own special methods. I did the 500-meter in both freestyle and backstroke. Hunter did his laps and finally the coach told us to shower and go home; I offered Hunter a ride but he declined. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I went home and noticed that it was Justin's turn to make dinner and it smelled like a pasta dish in a rich meat sauce; just what I needed after a long hard practice. Brian was still at work and running late but he had called to say he was okay so that Justin and I wouldn't worry about him.**

**I finally found Justin working on a new edition of "Rage" and I patiently waited till he was finished so I could tell him about my day. Justin my brother's lover is an exceptional artist that graduated from PIFA with a little bit of financial aid from my brother. Michael and Justin have a booming gay comic called "Rage". It's based kinda on my brother so it's a pretty interesting comic.**

**"Justin I got a speeding ticket today before practice." I said while I made the salad and dressing for dinner. "Why did you get a speeding ticket?" he asked. "Cause I was running late and forgot about practice till Hunter reminded me and I think I like him." I said in a rush hoping that Justin hadn't heard the last part. "So you like him; maybe you can have dinner at his house and find out if he likes you to." Figures Justin never misses anything I guess that's one of the reasons that my brother and I love him.**

**Brian came in with great news he had just signed an account that would send him to Fiji for two weeks and he was taking Justin with him. That just left the problem of where I would stay for the two weeks; Justin suggested that I could stay with Michael and Ben. Sometimes I could kill that little ball of Sunshine. "Okay I'll give Michael a call in the morning and see if they can accommodate her for two weeks." _"Great leave it Brian's job to send him away and for Justin to suggest me staying at the house of the guy I like." _"I could stay here so I wouldn't be a burden to anyone." I tried to suggest softly. "Yeah and the last time we left you alone look at what happened." Brian snapped back. "Can I be excused please." I asked before just leaving the table and going to my room. From there I could hear the slight argument and some sort of conversation before I turned on my radio to drown it out. Finally it got quiet and I turned down the music and just fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning Brian woke me up and apologized for saying that to me last night and to tell me that Ben expected me at their house Friday after swim practice. Justin was smiling as he made me breakfast and told me that it would be okay and not to worry about Hunter and to just have fun. So that was the end of that and Friday would start me two weeks at the Novotny-Bruckner household. **

**I avoided Hunter all week like he had the plague; I didn't know at the time he was HIV positive. Finally it was Friday and after practice I decided to talk to Hunter. "Hunter do you want a ride home?" "Sure that would be better than walking." He replied. So first we went to the loft to grab the rest of my stuff and then we went to his place. Actually it was Ben and Michael's but who cared. Neither were home but there was some money on the table with orders to order a pizza and go and rent some movies and that they would be home later.**

**So after spending an hour at the video store we finally decided to pick out two films one horror and the other a classic. We went back home and ordered to pizzas and waited for them to get home. They finally arrived 10 minutes after the pizzas and by that time Hunter and I had become quite acquainted with each other.**

**The horror flick wasn't to Ben and Michael's liking so they went to bed and left us alone to finish the movie. I fell asleep in the middle of the movie and was jolted awake by a scream and realized that tit had been my own. "Hey it's okay Morgana. Why did you scream for?" he asked sounding really concerned. "The plane that Justin and Brian were on it crashed." I said softly. "Well it's a little late to call but I bet they are just fine. Come on lets go to sleep." Hunter suggested.**

**I don't know how we managed it but we both curled up on the couch and slept till Ben woke us up at eleven in the morning. I had ended up on Hunter's shoulder and Ben was looking at us a little funny. "Morning Ben. How are you this morning?" Hunter asked looking slightly amused at the look he was giving us. "Morning Hunter, Morgana. I'm just fine just getting coffee." He said and then he left. "Good morning Hunter. Is your arm asleep because of me?" "No but if you get up and get dresses I'll take you to lunch" I was changing in his room when Hunter just walked in and started to change shirts. "Excuse me but I'm trying to get dressed in." I replied "Yeah well so am I and this is my room so." I realized that he didn't care or maybe he was just messing with me I didn't know.**

**So after fixing my hair and make-up we went to the diner for lunch and ate with Emmett and Ted. We spent most of the day goofing off and just chilling, since Hunter had bought lunch I bought dinner and also for the movie we saw later. Finally we made it back to his place around eleven that night and crashed, I was in his bed and he slept on the couch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next two weeks fell into a pattern that was okay but kinda boring: breakfast, school, practice home, and then whatever Michael and Ben wanted to do. The only time Hunter and I had together was after dinner to do homework and stuff. We spent most of that time curled up talking about why we weren't with our parents and found a similar thread; both of our mothers were bitches that only cared for themselves. Sometimes we finished our homework but mostly we fell asleep on the couch. ** **I remember waking up one night and Ben was covering us up and just smiling at us. I think her was happy cause I was healing and also cause Hunter was happy. Finally Friday came and my two weeks were over and I had to go back to the loft but we still had a pattern and twice a week would find both of us at the diner eating and chilling. Finally after hanging out at school, practice and just everywhere Hunter asked me to be his girlfriend; I was truly happy.**

**Hunter and I have been dating for about six months and sex hadn't really came up and I realized that I needed to tell him about what happened to me two years ago. Sometimes I still had nightmares and mental flashbacks to that night and I wanted Hunter to know why. First though I ran it by Justin and he said it was a good idea and told me to use the loft cause Brian and him were going out the next Friday, which coincided with our six-month anniversary. So after setting up plans with Hunter I shopped for a new outfit and stuff for homemade fettuccini alfredo, salad, garlic bread, and cheesecake for dessert. I don't remember a time in my life when I took longer to get ready but dinner was all set and Justin finally got Brian to leave; I now had one hour to shower and dress before hunter showed up.**

**Just as I got out of the shower Hunter showed up. "Hey Morgana sorry I'm early I'll just chill in the living room." "Okay there are sodas in the fridge and I'll be out in a minute." I yelled back. Finally I got my make-up done and came out. My dress was burgundy with a slight low cut and a simple diamond on a chain I thought Hunter was going to choke on his drink.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We got through dinner and dessert pretty well except Hunter kept looking at me kinda weird and it started to worry me. Finally we were settled on the couch and before I could say anything Hunter started to talk. "Before our relationship goes any farther I think its time I tell you something kinda important." "Okay I have something to tell you also." Secretly I started to fear that Hunter was going to dump me and I hoped that I was wrong.**

**"When I was turning tricks for money I slept with the wrong person." "Well Hunter what happened are you okay." I think deep down I knew what he was going to tell me. "I'm HIV positive and I've been like this for a while so sex is an option but we just have o be careful." He said softly and I realized that compared to his news mine wasn't as important anymore.**

**"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Hunter asked softly. "Two years ago while I was walking home from Liberty Avenue I was raped by some guys and when I met you I was finally starting to heal." I replied and Hunter started to smile at me. "What a pair we make huh." He said and for the rest of our date we curled up and watched a movie till we fell asleep.**

**Justin and Brian came home around four a.m. and by this time we had already called and gotten permission for Hunter to stay the night. I just remember Brian carrying me up to bed and Justin covering up Hunter. "Night Bri. I love you." I muttered sleepily. "Night Angel love you back." Then he tucked me in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning I was the first person up so I started the coffee for my brother and boiled some water for Justin's tea and mine. Then I decided to wake up Hunter. "Hunter time to get up and greet the morning." That didn't work so I tried tickling him and that worked till he started to tickle back. After while we fell off the couch and knocked over a stool; and Brian came and told us to shut up cause some people would like to sleep. "Okay Mr. Kinney we will leave you and Mr. Taylor to your sleep. Coffee and tea is ready whenever you are." I said in my best concierge voice. We left and had a breakfast of doughnuts and chocolate milk in the park and after that we talked for hours**.

**Finally we decided we needed to go home before our respected guardians started to worry. When I arrived home I found only Justin there cause Brian had to go into work for a few hours. "Hi Justin. Was Bri mad at us for waking him up?" "Not really sweetie but did you and Hunter talk." He asked sounding concerned. "Yes we did and everything is out in the open and it's all okay." "That's good now go and clean your room before Brian gets home." Justin replied and then he went back to working on some sketch he was doing.**

**So after doing all my chores I realized that Justin seemed a little sad but when I asked he said he was just tired and I assumed it to be true and he went to lie down. Finally Brian came home and I realized that him and Justin had been fighting. Brian and Justin started to fight again and over and over all I heard was "I'm leaving" and "you don't love anyone but yourself Brian". Then Justin, my friend and comforter left and Brian went on a rage and I realized that it was just safer for me to leave so I did.**


End file.
